


Nawashi

by golden_kimono



Series: Sugar Pain [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinbaku, Light breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Safewords, Shibari, Teasing, Use of oppa, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Himchan had finished the last knot, Daehyun was trembling, blood rushing downwards quickly when he realised even his legs had been rendered immobile and he’d have to fully rely on Himchan and what he wanted to do to him, was <i>willing</i> to do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nawashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



> This is fully Yaya's fault. \o/ Also written for Season of Kink's Holiday Challenge (kinks: breathplay, teasing, ropes, bondage). The title means "rope master" in this context.

Seated on his knees, Daehyun waited obediently, nervously, for Himchan to return, his fingers curled and nails digging into his thighs. Although he was far from scared, he didn’t know what to expect or how it would feel, or if he’d even enjoy it. He resisted the urge to look over his shoulder to see where Himchan was – after all, he wasn’t meant to move. Instead, he shifted slightly and spread his legs further apart, biting his lip when it hit him just how vulnerable he was right now, naked and open.

He tensed up when he heard footsteps behind him, even though it could be no one except Himchan. The footsteps stopped right behind him, clothes rustling when Himchan knelt down, and he gasped quietly when lips pressed to the back of his neck.

“You seem nervous,” Himchan murmured against his skin, his fingertips gently stroking along Daehyun’s arm. “If you’re unsure about this, we can stop.”

Daehyun quickly shook his head, suppressing a shudder when Himchan’s lips made their way down his spine. “I _am_ nervous,” he admitted softly, “but good nervous. Besides, I know you’ll take care of me.” He felt the other smile against his back and then he was gone.

“Do you remember the safeword?” Himchan asked.

A silly question, Daehyun thought, since they had discussed it extensively just a few hours ago, but he was secretly pleased that Himchan made sure. He nodded. “Pie.”

“Good boy,” Himchan praised as he grasped Daehyun’s arms and tugged them backwards. “Now, place your hands behind your back. No,” he arranged Daehyun’s arms so his forearms were pressed together, “like this.”

Daehyun remained still, his heart beating fast when he felt how Himchan tied his wrists together, the rope soft and strangely sensual against his skin. He pressed his lips together when Himchan tightened it, though not enough to truly hurt; it reminded him more of whenever Himchan gripped his wrists and held them down, a feeling he had come to associate with pleasure.

Himchan watched Daehyun’s body react and smiled to himself, pleased that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this. He liked a submissive Daehyun, but he had always believed the other would look even nicer when bound and completely at his mercy. With that in mind, he pulled the rope across Daehyun’s chest, not missing the other’s already heavier breathing. He knotted the rope together at Daehyun’s back before wrapping it around him once more and tightening it at his left side.

“Is this okay?” He waited for Daehyun’s quick nod before carefully stretching the rest of the rope over Daehyun’s right shoulder, across his chest and to his back, where he tied it in a flat knot. He tilted his head and licked his lips, admiring the red of the rope against Daehyun’s tan skin. Unable to resist, he leaned forward and kissed Daehyun’s shoulder, lingering for a moment before he pulled back. “You’re doing well,” he muttered.

He reached beside him for the second rope and unrolled it slowly, admiring how it seemed to flow down his arms like water and wondering how it must feel for Daehyun. (Pretty amazing, if his reactions were anything to go by.) He carefully slid the new piece through the one around Daehyun’s wrists, from where he led it around the other’s chest and arms once more, lower this time in order to leave his upper body mostly immobile. Daehyun released a small sigh, making Himchan smile.

Once he was done, Daehyun’s arms were firmly tied to his sides and back, incapable of any movement. The rope travelled over both his shoulders and across his chest, wrapping him up in a neat little package Himchan couldn’t wait to unravel, even though he was still far from done.

Daehyun tested the strength of the ropes by attempting to break free, his heart speeding up at the knowledge that Himchan had been right when he had explained the premise to him: he wouldn’t be able to move even if he wanted to. Instead of the panic he perhaps should have felt, though, he felt aroused and… liberated. He was completely dependent on Himchan, but he trusted the other would only make him feel good.

He bit down on his lip hard when a third rope was added to his wrists. Yet, different from the previous ones, this one was tugged downwards and around his waist, stroking his skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. It felt as though his skin was more alive where the rope touched it, like it made his blood flow faster.

It wasn’t until Himchan whispered at him to breathe that he realised he had forgotten to do so at some point, and he took a deep breath now – or as deep as possible – as he felt how Himchan introduced yet another rope, the muscles in his legs twitching when this one was dragged down between his buttocks, just barely touching his entrance. He swallowed hard when Himchan pushed his legs further apart so he could slide the rope between them, the soft fibres brushing against his cock.

Himchan scooted closer, the heat of Daehyun’s body radiating towards him, and he smiled to himself when he noticed how hard Daehyun already was and, as he wrapped the rope around the other’s thigh, he brushed his lips against the other’s ear. “You seem to be enjoying yourself…” He slowly dragged the rope upwards, slipping it through the one at Daehyun’s waist, then back down to restrict his other leg. “I’m glad.”

Daehyun didn’t reply except for a low whine, which he hoped the other understood as approval. Once Himchan had finished the last knot, Daehyun was trembling, blood rushing downwards quickly when he realised even his legs had been rendered immobile and he’d have to fully rely on Himchan and what he wanted to do to him, was _willing_ to do to him.

He tilted his head to the side when Himchan kissed his neck, moaning softly when he sucked, then gasping when teeth grazed his skin. He blinked up at Himchan when he suddenly moved in front of him, seemingly appraising him and admiring his own handiwork.

“So beautiful,” Himchan muttered. He reached out to rub a finger over Daehyun’s nipple, smirking when the other released a low ‘ah!’. “I wonder…” He scratched down Daehyun’s thighs, red lines raising on his skin. “How much more can you take, Daehyunnie?”

Not speaking, Daehyun simply stared up at Himchan in confused arousal, finding it hard to think while he was being touched in so many different ways. It wasn’t until he realised Himchan was actually waiting for an answer that he tried to reassemble his thoughts into coherent words. His voice was nonetheless unstable when he finally spoke up, his body thrumming with desire. “Whatever you want to give me, oppa,” he stammered.

The answer seemed to please Himchan, who now dangled a much smaller rope, more like a long, very strong string, in front of Daehyun’s face. Daehyun stared at it, not really understanding what Himchan’s intentions were but not wanting to ask, even as Himchan turned the string into an oddly shaped knot.

His lips parted when Himchan slipped the loose knot around his cock and balls and tightened it at the base, a shaky breath escaping his mouth at the sensation. He barely registered what exactly Himchan was doing, although he didn’t miss a single caress of his fingers or of the fabric. He felt Himchan toy with his balls, rolling them around in his hands for a moment before he lay the rope between them, keeping them separate perfectly. Teasing touches to his length when the rope, string, who cared what it was, was wound around his erection, until it ended in a knot under his balls, holding him better than any of their toys had ever done.

“You have such a pretty dick,” Himchan sighed as he ran his index finger along the shaft, admiring the contrast of the dark pink head against the red. He chuckled when Daehyun’s ears flushed at the compliment.

“Thank you, oppa,” Daehyun whispered, closing his eyes when Himchan’s long fingers curled around his length and tugged once. He whimpered when Himchan kissed him, shivering at when fingers explored the skin between the pieces of rope, over his chest, his ribs, down to his thighs, spread apart far enough for Himchan to easily edge between them and rub his leg against Daehyun’s bound arousal.

He opened his mouth obediently when Himchan coaxed him to and moaned softly when the other’s tongue licked at his own. He always enjoyed Himchan’s kisses, which were both dirty and sweet at the same time, and sometimes, like now, a little bit sloppy. But no matter what, they always served to turn him on.

When they broke apart, Daehyun’s brain was fuzzy from too much sensory stimulation. He couldn’t recall a time he had felt this fucked out without even fucking, with his body practically vibrating, his cock straining towards his belly, his skin flushed and warm. The knowledge that there was absolutely nothing he could do to get relief of any kind made him moan. 

Himchan placed his fingers on Daehyun’s throat, feeling him swallow, then slowly ran them down, over the rope, down to his waist, fascinated by how Daehyun reacted to the slightest touch, even when he wasn’t touching his skin directly. He leaned in and nibbled on Daehyun’s collarbone, his hand reaching down to fondle his erection again, ears perked to listen to the noises the other made. Not that he needed to try very hard: Daehyun had never learned how to be silent, and Himchan rather liked it that way.

He put his hands on Daehyun’s thighs for balance when he slowly worked down the other’s body with his mouth, licking around the ropes, biting down on his belly, until he hovered over the other’s cock. He glanced up at Daehyun and shifted back on his knees to get into a more comfortable position so he could take the length into his mouth, pleased when Daehyun called out his name.

He pulled back when Daehyun’s whimpers grew higher, tut-tutting at the affronted glare thrown his way. “Patience, Daehyunnie,” he admonished. “You’ll get what you want soon enough.” With that, he climbed to his feet and undid his belt, not missing the way Daehyun’s hungry eyes were promptly drawn to his crotch. He smirked as he pushed down his pants and underwear, not in the mood for any more games; the sight of Daehyun tied up had affected him more than even he had expected. “Though it seems to me like you want this too.”

Daehyun nodded eagerly, his eyes trained on Himchan’s erection as he licked his lips. He nuzzled the other’s dick when he came close enough and left open-mouthed kisses up the side until he reached the tip and allowed the other to slide inside. Seeing how he was unable to do much himself, Himchan kept his hands on the back of his head and slowly thrust forward, leaving Daehyun to use his mouth as well as he could.

Wishing he could take in more, Daehyun attempted to seduce Himchan shove in deeper by flicking his tongue over the slit repeatedly, something he knew always drove the other mad. In return, Himchan grunted and lightly slapped his cheek, the warning glare in his eyes telling him not to try that again. Slightly disappointed, but mostly aroused, Daehyun hollowed his cheeks and sucked, closing his eyes when the hard flesh stroked along the inside of his mouth.

It didn’t take long before Himchan pulled out and the tight grip in his hair disappeared, much to his regret. He whined when Himchan rubbed the head of his dick along his lips, painting them with pre-cum. He gazed up at the other with heavy-lidded eyes when he stepped back, hearing him groan.

“Fuck, Daehyun, what are you doing to me?” Himchan sighed, his eyes trailing over Daehyun’s bound form, lips wet and shiny from spit and Himchan, love bites decorating his body. He could feel another twinge of arousal and wished he could keep him like this forever, open and oh-so willing.

Daehyun sucked his lip into his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed at the taste of Himchan that hit his tongue. “Oppa, please…”

“Please what, Daehyun?” Himchan placed his fingers under Daehyun’s chin and tilted his head up. “Do you want to come?” He smiled when Daehyun nodded quickly and dropped his hand. “Soon,” he promised.

He stepped out of his pants and moved behind Daehyun, tugging his shirt off as he went. Here he knelt down once more, gazing at Daehyun’s back, at the intricate knots, and wishing he could fuck him exactly like this. Instead, he deftly undid the knot holding up the rope trailing down Daehyun’s ass so he could move it to the side, just enough for easier access. Close enough, though it wasn’t quite the same, but he supposed this could be rectified next time.

Himchan wrapped one arm around Daehyun’s waist to keep him upright and used his free hand to rub against his entrance. He slipped one finger inside and curled it , moving it in circles and figure eights until Daehyun whined at him to stop teasing.

After coating his fingers in lube, Himchan pressed two inside, pushing them in and out, scissoring and curling them until Daehyun seemed sufficiently prepared; he always liked a little sting. It was with slippery hands that he managed to put on a condom, made difficult mostly by Daehyun’s desperate begging to be taken already, and then he pressed his cock in at last, glancing down to watch how it was swallowed up by Daehyun’s hole.

“Faster,” Daehyun moaned when Himchan began moving. He gasped when the other wrapped a hand around his throat and pressed down. His vision started to blur, though he could barely tell if it was from pleasure or from lack of oxygen.

“You don’t get to make demands,” Himchan muttered in a low voice as he slowed down his thrusts to a torturous pace. He let go, Daehyun immediately gasping for air and even more aroused than before.

“I’m sorry, oppa,” Daehyun moaned breathlessly, his voice rougher than before. “I won’t- ah!” His eyes rolled back when Himchan bit down on his earlobe. “I won’t do it again!”

Himchan grunted and sped up, stroking along Daehyun’s neck gently before pressing down once more. “Good boy.”

Daehyun’s head started feeling hazy, his orgasm building up but never releasing. It was too much, too much, yet it wasn’t enough, and although he felt he should hate the restraints, he loved how they kept him safe, kept him on this high, kept him from coming down and ending it all, because he wasn’t ready for it to be over just yet.

It was all too soon that Himchan came, shuddering against his back, his hand falling down from Daehyun’s throat. Daehyun focused on the tingling feeling where the other’s heavy breath hit his skin and on Himchan’s weight against his body, imprisoning him even further, and he wondered if he wanted it to end yet or not.

When Himchan took Daehyun’s length in his hand and started stroking lazily, though, he couldn’t help but want more, only now realising how badly he needed to come. He whispered out a soft ‘please’ and, to his relief, Himchan quickly took off the rope around his cock and not long after he felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, at the base of his groin.

“So close,” he groaned.

“Come, Daehyunnie,” Himchan whispered, “come for oppa.”

That did it. Crying out, Daehyun tensed up and came, cum landing on his chest, his stomach, his head rolling back against Himchan’s shoulder.

He must have blacked out, because next thing he knew, he had been untied and cleaned up, Himchan sitting by his feet and massaging his legs, which had gone slightly sore. When he noticed that Daehyun was awake, Himchan smiled softly.

“How are you feeling?”

Daehyun hummed and sat up slowly, flexing his hands to make sure they were fine. “Perfect,” he replied, content and sated, but still tired out. “…We can do this again, right?”

Himchan chuckled and nodded, gathering Daehyun in his arms and allowing the other to lean on him. “We can do this as many times as you want. There are many other things we can do as well, different positions, full body binds, suspension…”

“Sus- You mean, actually _in the air_?” Daehyun tried to picture what that would be like but stopped when he realised he found the idea a tad too intriguing.

“Hmm…” Himchan nuzzled Daehyun’s cheek and combed his fingers through the other’s hair. “We should look into it together, then you can tell me if there’s anything you’d like to try. It doesn’t have to be ropes and chains; if you want something different then that’s fine too.”

Daehyun thought it over for a few moments, then nodded sleepily, trying and failing to suppress a yawn. That had definitely been more intense than he had counted on, although he wasn’t exactly complaining.

“You need to sleep,” Himchan pointed out as he helped him up and started to lead him to the bedroom. “We can talk about this some other time.” 

Daehyun wished he could protest, because part of him really want to make a list of kinks for them to try out – he had a few in mind already – but unfortunately Himchan had a point. “Fine,” he agreed begrudgingly as he was helped into bed. “Will you rest with me?”

Himchan snorted and crawled in after him. “Do I ever not?”

Daehyun shrugged and tugged Himchan down so he could cuddle up to him, his eyes already sliding closed, despite his attempts to keep them open a little longer. During these moments he was always torn between hating how clingy he was and simply basking in the affection he received. He chose the latter for now and soon drifted off to sleep in Himchan’s arms, thoughts of everything Himchan could do to him filling his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to become a series of Himdae kinks, sometimes featuring other people as well, because the more, the merrier. Sorry if it kind of fails; kinbaku/shibari is hard to describe. XD
> 
> Reference pic [here](http://th08.deviantart.net/fs50/PRE/f/2009/312/1/9/2x_Star_by_18Sieben.jpg). Reference file for the penis reference [here](http://tonybuff.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/03/tonyBuff_presentation_bcbt_handout_clr.pdf) (Parker's Ball Separator; Jury Masthead Knot is prettier, but waaay more complicated).


End file.
